A Boy and His Ghost
by Laziness Incarnate
Summary: Hikaru haunts. Akira mopes. Sai just floats.


**A Boy and His Ghost**

I can hear your voice, Sai.

Or at least I think I can. I know what you're probably saying right now--you want to play a game, right? It's been a long time to wait to play you again, though I guess seventeen years isn't much compared to a thousand...

A thousand years...hey, I guess you're with Torajiro now, aren't you?

I'm glad that you're happy. And I'll be with you soon. I just...have to make sure Touya is okay. I'll haunt him for a while, ha ha. I think he took my death kind of hard.

_Touya kneels at the goban, hands folded in his lap as he waits patiently for the hand that will never be played._

What an idiot. Touya, I mean. I promised that I'd tell him all my secrets--promised I'd tell him about you--but then I died. He was supposed to come over to talk with me that day and then I died in my sleep or something. Whoopie. What a dumb way to go. I always thought I'd die an old old man like Kuwabara or Touya's dad. I thought I'd get to play Go with Touya for a long long time.

But I guess I had a weak heart.

_The doorbell rings. Touya moves noiselessly to open the door._

Or maybe it's Touya who's got the weak heart. Doesn't he look pale? Paler than usual, I mean. I'm worried about him, Sai, he's been sitting around my house and staring at that goban for _days_ and that can't be healthy. While I appreciate him talking to all the guests who've come to--

_Touya ushers his guests inside._

Is that Tsutsui?

It is him! And that woman must be the one he eloped with! She looks ten years older than him. And his daughter looks like she's ten years old. I've never met her before.

It's been a long time since I've seen Tsutsui too.

_Tsutsui seats himself at the goban, his wife at his left and his daughter at his right. Touya goes to the kitchen._

I wonder if Tsutsui is visiting from Taiwan? Or is he coming back for good?

I hope they play a game. It's been so boring watching Touya stare at the goban all week. I wish he would clear that game I left on it. Stupid, stubborn Touya--it's not like I'm going to be able to come back and explain it to him.

Do you know why I was going to show him that game, Sai?

_Touya sets down a tray of tea and folds his legs beneath him._

When you beat Touya Kouyo on the Net, you remember what I said, right? I showed you another place where black could have gone. You should have lost that game.

I think...that was the game where I started to lose you, Sai. And that's why I wanted to show it to Touya. But I didn't want him to, you know, obsess about it or anything. I just wanted him to see you again.

_Touya and Tsutsui and Tsutsui's wife converse._

I wonder what they're talking about? Well, they're obviously talking about me, because what else would bring Tsutsui here? Maybe they're talking about the club tournament when I played Touya as third captain--god, that was a long time ago! I can't believe how bad I was, it made Touya so mad...I hope that's what they're talking about.

_Touya points at the goban and Tsutsui watches attentively._

Don't talk about that game, Touya. I'm not coming back! I can't explain it to you and neither can Tsutsui. Stupid Touya...you don't think he invited Tsutsui over to ask him about the game? And maybe he invited all those other guests who were here too. It's not like they would know anything.

You were the only one I gave my promise to, Touya.

_Touya's gestures become agitated._

Don't take it out on Tsutsui. You're mad at me, aren't you? I would be mad at me if I were you. I wanted to play go with you forever but I can't. Go is forever but...humans aren't. Ghosts aren't either.

I think...this is where are paths part.

_Touya's hands lower to his knees; he bows his head and does not speak._

I can hear your voice, Sai. I'm going to go to you.

_Tsutsui and his wife look at each then at Touya. As one, all three stand to take the tea away._

It's strange...for the first time I'm ahead of Touya. Why does that hurt so much?

_The tea is taken away._

Goodbye, Touya. And thank you.

_Tsutsui's daughter pushes her too-large glasses up on her face before she places a black stone on the goban._

_If Hikaru could still breathe his breath would have hitched._

What was that?

Sai...did she just...play the hand that Touya Kouyo should have played?

Sai...

What does this mean?

_Tsutsui and his wife return to collect their daughter. Touya sees them to the door._

Sai!

Why can't I hear your voice?

Sai...why is Tsutsui's kid looking at me like she can hear me?

I think...I think I can't go with you yet, Sai. I have to see what this means. Sai, I'm so sorry, I know I said I'd play go with you again, I want to see you so badly...and Touya, what about him? I can't follow Tsutsui and watch over him too.

_Touya closes the door._

But...Touya is going to go nuts when he sees what that girl did. It'll be good for him.

Oh, Sai! I'll be back soon, just wait a little longer for me!

_Touya returns to kneel at the goban. He sees. _

_The God of Go smiles._


End file.
